


Dark & Dangerous

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dark, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Love, M/M, Necrophilia, Rough Kissing, Sexual Slavery, Temporary Character Death, Tongues, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: There may be triggers!!!CHAPTER 3 WARNING! WARNING (Rape, death & Necrophilia)Magnus had spent 5 years as an undercover agent to crack a major human trafficking operation through Interpol and Alexander was also running an operation for the FBI.This was not your run of the mill bad guys, this was a secret society where young men were auctioned off to the wealthy elite and rarely seen again.Neither Magnus nor Alexander were known to each other, though that was about to change.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	1. Private Viewing

Magnus was an undercover agent for Interpol and had been working on a particular ‘sting’ for 5 years. 

The ‘sting’ involved an elite ring of people who were Human Trafficking and this group was in a league of its own.  
It was run by Valentine Morgenstern and specialized in the trafficking of boys and young men of all different shapes and sizes and ranged in age from 13-25.  
Many of them were bought from poor families or they were troubled youths and Valentine promised a brand new life. 

The buyers would use them for all kinds of despicable acts of perversion ranging from prostitution, live bait on hunting expeditions, or being the ‘game’ that was being hunted, tortured, experimented on, the list was endless.  
Magnus had been coming for three years and always bought as many as he could and transported them to safety and so far Magnus had saved 108 boys and during that time he had spent a serious amount of time building a reputation as being sadistically experimental. Of course, he wasn’t but that was part of his cover and to keep up the charade he told Valentine he had to rip the tongue out of one of the young boys as he just screamed too loudly and it gave him a headache.  
Valentine thought Magnus traded in illegal body parts as there was a huge black market for that. He never discussed any of his buyer's business as he really did not care. They bought them, they could do what they liked with them.

Valentine did not care one way or the other and was none the wiser regarding their future as to him they were a product and sadly he could make a lot of money so he would also groom them telling them they would get half the sale money if they complied and did what they were told-Of course they never did and rarely were they seen again.

Magnus had also seen some horrible things and was sure at some point they would come back to haunt him like the buyer who enjoyed necrophilia. 

Valentine was a master at covering his tracks and subterfuge himself which was why it had been so hard to catch him. There was never any evidence and he was well protected as his clients were the elite of the elite, the names you never got to hear and the faces the majority would never see.  
They could bring countries to their knees and common laws simply did not apply to them.

The auctions were infrequent and only gave 72 hours notice and were never held in the same place twice. Normally they were every 3 months.  
Valentine had thoroughly researched all his buyers, he knew everything about them and Magnus cover had been tight enough for Valentine to include him as Magnus first contacted him through a website on the dark web.

Last time Magnus bought 9 and had mentioned to Valentine none of them were really what he was after offering to pay decent money if he could find him, someone, that he could ‘break and put back together’.  
He always made some kind of statement hoping that would get him an invite to the next one and it had worked like a treat.  
Magnus wanted to buy all of them but he couldn’t, so he would buy the most vulnerable and the weakest.

All that was about to change as Magnus received an invitation to the next auction.  
He waited 3 hours before paying his ‘admission fee’ by transfer and then received the address of the airstrip as it was on a small Island and each buyer would be picked up at their plane and transferred to the auction and returned.

That was the way it always worked but this time things were a little different. Magnus had double the money as this was the last auction Valentine Morgenstern would ever hold.  
Now Magnus had the address everything else clicked into place. Magnus did not know who the other buyers would be as it wasn’t always the same people, but whoever was going to be there, including himself, were going to be arrested and caught in a raid and finally, he would have his man and then take a year off sunning himself in St Tropez or hiking through the jungle of Japan- He hadn’t quite decided.

He took a drink knowing the end was near as Valentine called which made him nervous as very rarely did he. He sounded excited, “Magnus, I think I have found exactly what you are looking for, I have organized a private viewing, an offer may be made prior to auction”

Magnus took a drink, “ I am interested in a private viewing, However, I make no guarantees. I hope these ones are a little stronger than the last ones. “  
Valentine smiled, “I am sure you will find something of interest”  
Magnus was dismissive walking over to another phone and turning it on as he programmed the sound of a young man sobbing and crying as Magnus ended the call saying, “I have to go”

Valentine heard him say, “See its much easier without teeth”

Valentine shook his head as he hung up, “Sick bastard” 

Magnus hung up his phone and then the other and shivered. He really wanted to be the one to take him down. He had one shot and he was not going to fail.

Magnus called his pilot Raphael who was also an Interpol agent and as Raphael had to lodge the flight plan, Interpol tracked it and positioned people and services nearby ready to strike when given the order with no one more than two hours away and a few very expensive chartered yachts sitting just off the coast.

Everything was ready to go and Raphael picked Magnus up in a Limousine, parked it, went through security, boarded the plane, and was now in the air.

Raphael smiled at him, “You are nervous.”  
Magnus nodded, “No, anxious”

Then his phone rang and it was his boss, “Hey, Don’t have long, but there has been a development”  
Magnus's stomach churned, ‘What Development”  
Luke sighed, “The FBI has someone on the inside and they cannot get a message to him. The only thing they can tell me is that he has a tattoo on his neck in the shape of a ‘Z’ and a code word they use to abort the mission is “Maryse” apparently that is his mother's name.

Magnus sat back, “I don’t care if his mother is the Virgin Mary herself. Five years and I am not going to let some wannabe dick from the FBI stuff it.”

Another voice came over the phone, “This is Director Victor Aldertree from the FBI and this is now a joint operation.”  
Magnus started to make noises over his phone, “Sorry, I missed that, who is going in for an operation? Must be the turbulence, I can’t hear you, Luke! Are you alright, you sound constipated!”  
Magnus hung up as Raphael burst out laughing, “You will be in trouble”

Luke looked at Victor trying not to laugh, “He is one of our best”

Victor stepped closer, “ I hope your right because anything happens to my man in there, and I will hold him personally responsible and he will be more than constipated!”

Luke stepped in closer again, “Your man dies and it will be his own fault. You EVER threaten one of my men again and I’ll make sure your mopping floors on level 2. That’s where you will find the cafeteria.”

Luke stood with the door to his office open as Victor walked out and Luke closed it behind him hard enough for people to notice as he said, “Asshole!”

Magnus was worried, he did not need the complication of a rogue no matter how well the intention.

Raphael was preparing to land as he looked around, “Its a beautiful day for a sting”  
Magnus became serious, “If things turn to shit- Go. Do not wait around for me.”  
Raphael nodded, “Don’t worry, I will “  
They looked at each other both knowing Raphael would not abandon him.

They came down on the runway as Magnus smiled, “Smooth- Your landings are getting better”  
Raph nodded, “Thanks & Good luck. See you soon.”

The plane had clearance as Magnus noticed other private planes parked and Raphael opened the door as the ground staff placed the stairs and Magnus disembarked with the Limousine waiting just off to the side.

The driver opened the door, “Mr. Bane, Welcome”  
Magnus nodded and stepped in turning the camera on that was embedded in his walking stick as Victor rejoined Luke and other staff watching as Magnus placed the cane in the middle of his legs as the handle pointed to the mirror and the driver.

Nothing was said as 20 minutes later the car pulled up to a large Georgian mansion with a traditional English garden.  
He was greeted at the door and given his program which listed the young men as ‘items’ with a reserve price and ushered towards another door which led to a large open ballroom with the ‘items’ displayed in bird cages. They were clean, well feed, and healthy and buyers could talk to them, ask them to remove their clothes but could not touch them.

Magnus walked around taking an interest in each one as he wanted to film as much as he could. 

Valentine placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder as Magnus turned and pretended to be happy to see him as Valentine offered him the private viewing as promised.

Magnus smiled, “I must say, I am impressed, the quality has lifted somewhat”  
Valentine enjoyed the compliment, “Thank you, Magnus, I aim to please. This ‘piece’ has a few legal issues and would be in jail.  
Magnus pulled back, “What for?”  
Valentine smiled, “Street racing, Grand theft auto, Rehousing”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows, “Has he done time?”  
Valentine shook his head, “No- Not yet, all it takes is one call. He knows the deal!”

Meanwhile in a room down the hall….  
Alexander was standing almost naked with only a pair of black tight underpants. His hands were in leather cuffs with a spacer bar between them and his legs were parted the same. It was fairly uncomfortable but he didn’t care. He was finally in the inner sanctum and whoever was going to buy him was about to be in a world of hurt and with it the ring leader and anyone else that was in the room.

Valentine had promised him that once sold he would get him new identification and then deposit 20K into his bank account so when his buyer had enough of him he could start again.  
Alexander agreed as Valentine told the same story to everyone. He would pay their debts, get them out of trouble all they had to do was this one thing and they would be free to start again. 

Alexander did not blame the boys, they were victims of a master manipulator and Alexander had to try hard to be pleasant as all he really wanted to do was kill him.

His boss did not really care whether he killed him or not as he wanted the buyers in particular.

Alexander heard footsteps and straightened as his chest tightened slightly, he needed this buyer to make an offer. He watched as the door handle turned and Magnus walked into a well-lit room with a coffee table and a leather lounge with stylish artworks covering the wall and a small drinks cart with a collar, leash, and stun gun.

Magnus looked to his left and pulled back as he noticed the ‘Z’ tattoo on Alexander's neck as nodded, “Oh it is perfect!”


	2. MARYSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little complicated for boys Magnus and Alexander as they both have separate agendas and Magnus struggles to remember the 'code' word.

In New York…..

As Luke and selective staff watched the live feed Victor pointed “That’s our man”  
Luke raised his eyebrows as that was not what he expected wishing he could see Magnus's reaction but the cane was filming Alexander and Valentine.

Back on the Island….  
Magnus knew he had to be careful as every room had a hidden camera and he assumed the room was also bugged as Valentine would use it as a ‘security measure’ against his buyers and was yet to have anything on Magnus partly because Magnus had the cover of a sadist.

He also wished he could remember the code word Luke had given him to inform the agent.  
He knew It was a women’s name and thought it might have been, Therese, but he wasn’t sure and he could not afford to blow his cover now no matter how sexy the FBI agent was.  
If they survived Magnus promised himself he would make it up to him.

Alexander had to remain composed as he expected someone seedy and ugly and did not expect to find himself fighting an erection and being a little turned on at the thought of being touched by the stranger in front of him as he wondered how a man like that could be mixed up in a mess like this but he could not afford to blow his cover and soon the house would be raided by his fellow FBI agents.

Alexander had been micro-chipped so he could be tracked and it was embedded in the tattoo on his neck.

Magnus kept arm's length looking at him as he walked around him inspecting him like a car, “I am impressed, The asking price?”  
Valentine replied, “40K”  
Magnus laughed, “It must be the salt air, 30 and I’ll provide the new ID if he can last 6 months. ”

Alexander chimed in, “Deal!”

Valentine and Magnus looked at him as he put his head down, “Sorry”

Alexander saw both their reactions and wondered if he had blown it as Valentine went to hit him and Magnus raised his hand stating, “ I don’t buy damaged goods. Do we have a deal?”  
Valentine's anger subsided as he was reminded of his first passion, Money.  
He nodded, “He is all yours”

Magnus needed to buy some time as he picked up the stun gun and turned it on as a blue charge exuded from the two connecting points.

Magnus turned to Alexander, “Do you understand what just happened?”  
Alexander nodded, “You just bought me for 6 months-then I get a new ID and I am free.”  
Magnus looked at him, “And what is it that you think I will do with you for 6 months?”  
Alexander shrugged, “Anything you want.”  
Magnus smiled, “That would be correct! Anything I want. You seem quite confident you can last for 6 months!”  
Alexander shrugged wondering if he had been a little too enthusiastic as he placed his head down.

Magnus glided the stun gun up between Alexander's thighs, “I am a fair man, so I will tell you the rules once and once only. You do not talk, You do not touch, and if your good you will be well looked after. Do what your told and you will be fine, Do you understand.”

Alexander nodded as Magnus found a place that was the least likely to inflict any serious pain and zapped him quickly on the inside of his thigh as that was what Valentine would expect him to do and Alexander dropped to his knees and swore.

Magnus pulled him back by the hair, “If I ask you a question you reply Yes, Sir!”  
Alexander nodded and could not wait to get his hands on this guy as he would shove the stun gun right up his ass.

Valentine asked Magnus if he wanted to be alone and Magnus looked at his watch, “ I believe the auction is starting soon, thank you for the offer but your rooms do not really meet my needs- Unless Are they soundproof?”

Valentine shook his head, “No they are not.”

Magnus nodded, “A soundproof room would be good!”

Magnus turned to Alexander running his hands through his hair and down his back standing behind him as he whispered, “ Can you take 15 inches at 20 miles an hour? I have a nice little ramrod that I have 'tweaked' ” 

Alexander's eyes bulged out of his head and Magnus nearly laughed as he lifted Alexander up by the hair and quickly tapped him with the stun gun this time on his ass cheek as Alexander gritted his teeth.

Magnus sighed and grinned at Valentine, “Its far more fun if you add water.”

Magnus was still trying to think of the code word,’Maria or Marcia’ that did not sound right either.

Magnus attached the collar and connected the leash and Valentine handed him the keys to the cuffs as they started to walk away with Alexander behind them unable to stop staring at the tight small perfectly shaped ass in front of him even though he was disgusted he could not deny, he was a very attractive man unlike Valentine who invoked very different feelings in Alexander and none of them were good.

As they entered the main room Magnus smiled as they had just caught a very big fish. A well known Prince was being live-streamed and Magnus had captured him asking the young boy to pull down his pants and bend over before slipping his fingers into the cage and placing them into the boy's mouth as the boy licked them and the Prince wanted that one badly.  
Magnus recognized most of the buyers, and they nodded politely to each other but not all of them and so did Alexander.

The seats were single large leather chairs placed 3-4 meters apart with a side table and drink coaster.  
Magnus looked around the room ensuring he captured everyone as he found a seat and placed Alexander beside him on the floor.

Valentine opened the proceedings as a young boy was introduced as Item 23. Magnus and Alexander could both tell he was half sedated and looked like he had been crying as Magnus entered the bidding and paddles were lifted until he was now the proud owner of item 23 who was lead off stage to be dressed and readied to leave before another was bought out and once again the bidding started.

Magnus was thinking of the code word wondering if it was Patrice or Denise but that did not sound right either and he could hardly ask him.

Meanwhile…..Interpol had taken over the local airport and air traffic control tower on the Island securing the four staff and blocking any signal under the guise of a ‘National security threat’ telling pilots of planes it was for there own security as they had received a bomb threat and though it was probably a hoax they still needed to investigate it.   
Once given the all-clear, they would be free to leave.

Interpol moved their men into position waiting for the buyers to return with their cargo as they watched a car pull up to there own plane with two young boys about 15 waiting at the bottom of the stairs as Raph called them up into the plane.

The boys were rolled out one by one as the buyers out-bid each other with the Prince obviously having a thing for young blondes. 

Alexander could not believe how many his owner was buying and wondered what the hell he was going to do with them and whether he should stay undercover and see what this guy is up to guessing he must be running a prostitution/drug ring.

Magnus placed his hand up in the air as one of Valentine's men approached as Magnus handed him Alexanders lead and the keys snapping, “I want him unlocked, dressed and returned. Don’t touch him! No sedation-unless you want to carry him onto the plane.”  
He looked at Alexander waving his hand, “Go!”

Valentine always sedated the boys, not so they became unconscious, just enough for them to be incoherent and compliant.

Alexander was lead out as Magnus continued to bid winning the next two. Alexander returned wearing a black Tshirt and blue jeans, unshackled but still collared as the man waited for the bidding to be completed before he handed him back as Magnus looked at Alexander thinking he really did have beautiful eyes.

Magnus opened his legs asking Alexander if the man had touched him and Alexander shook his head as Magnus pointed to the space between his legs and snapped, “Sit!”

Magnus rested his legs either side of Alexander's shoulders and felt Alexander relax a little. It was quite comfortable as Magnus was still trying to remember the code word. Was it Macey, May, Margret…He was running out of time.

Magnus pressed the bottom of the cane into Alexander's neck pulling the leash as he whispered into Alexander's ear, “Pay attention!”  
Magnus ran his cane in a straight line down Alexanders back and stopped, He waited before drawing the letters ‘A’ and 'M’ while still bidding.

Alexander was paying attention as Magnus continued to spell the word ‘Interpol’ traced on his back and he did not know whether he believed him or not as Magnus won another bid buying the young blonde boy just to piss off the Prince who shot him a look of annoyance.

Alexander turned to him as Magnus nodded as he waited for the next boy to be led out. Lifting his cane he traced the words U R FBI.

Alexander swung around and looked at him as Magnus nodded.

Alexander was not sure what to do, was this guy just setting him up, How on earth did he know. He had not used the code word and Alexander had to rethink what he was going to do.  
Magnus leaned over and told him to turn around and face him. Alexander did as Magnus pushed his head into his lap leaning over, running his hand down Alexander's back as he whispered, " I hope your good at faking it."

Magnus lifted his legs wrapping them around Alexander's head and to anyone who was looking you would have thought that Alexander was going to give Magnus a head job. Magnus had his hand resting on the back of Alexanders head as if he was pinning him but Alexander felt no pressure as he saw the stun gun turn on as Magnus rested it under his chest but not touching and every time the stun gun activated Alexander pretended to be zapped and jolted before he started waving his hands like he could not breath trying to move. 

Magnus was impressed as he watched as one of Valentine's men started to walk over and Magnus let go of Alexanders head and pretended to do up his pants pulling Alexanders face up wiping the tears from his cheeks and telling him he was a good boy as Valentine's man asked Magnus if he wanted a private room, "My apologies, He needed to learn some manners. Didn't you?"

Alexander nodded, 'Yes Sir"  
Magnus smiled as Valentine's man smiled and walked away. 

Valentine introduced the next one another blonde boy and Magnus watched the Prince lick his lips as Magnus was running out of money. Valentine gave a brief description as the boy just stood there with a blank look on his face as Valentine explained this one was still a virgin, deaf and mute and the paddles flew in the air with all buyers interested as Magnus sat back and waited before raising the Prince 10K and once again securing the boy as the Prince was not happy as Magnus looked at him and raised his glass adding, “My Pet needs a toy- Don't you?”

Alexander did not say anything as Magnus ran his hand down Alexander's chest and pinched his nipple, “What do you say?”  
Alexander groaned, “Thank you-Sir!”

Meanwhile, Raphael patiently waited as did all the other pilots as the airport and tarmac seemed to swarm with guys in hazard suits and metal detectors when Raphael called Luke, “There are choppers landing?”  
Luke shook his head, “I did not order choppers, shoot them!”  
Victor looked at him, “You have your operation I have mine. We are going to raid the house.”  
Luke shook his head, “No you are not-Stand your men down”  
Victor shook his head, “No! This is an FBI mission. You do not outrank me!”

Luke’s staff saw the look on his face and they had never seen their boss so angry everyone held their breath as Luke turned and with a closed fist smacked Victor in the mouth and Victor went down on his knee and stood back up wiping the blood from his lip, “I‘ll have your job for that!”  
Luke grabbed his phone and made a call yelling and swearing at someone when he handed his phone to Victor, “It’s for you!”  
Victor answered it, “Who is this.!”  
He then replied, “Yes, Yes, Yes Sir, Yes Mr. President.”  
Victor handed Luke his phone back and made a call to his men telling them to pull back, "It would appear you have friends in high places, You now have responsibility for my man in there."

Luke nodded, “ He is safe where he is! Get the fuck out of my office”

It was too late, Three different drivers had seen the choppers land and sped back to inform Valentine.

Magnus watched as Valentine was interrupted handing over the auction gavel to one of his men as he seemed distracted. Alexander noticed as well and was just waiting as he was sure the raid would happen at any moment.

Valentine was slightly nervous even though the story seemed legitimate.   
His young assistant Jonathon stood beside him starting to stress, “What are we going to do- shall we kill them. Leave no evidence?”  
Valentine smiled and placed his hands on Jonathon’s face, “We have nothing to worry about, trust me. We will set everything up and slip out to the boat and be gone before anyone notices”  
Jonathon nodded as Valentine walked back in and told everyone what was happening ensuring he was casual about it expecting the whole issue to be resolved shortly offering rooms for those that would like some privacy.

The other buyers turned their phones on and saw the same major news story being played out and relaxed with most taking up the offer requesting their ‘items’ be sent to the rooms while they settled up with Valentine as he wanted his money.

Magnus sat looking around twisting his cane as he watched Valentine's men.  
Alexander could see a boy being dragged by the hair up the stairs and went to move as Magnus restrained his leash and shook his head.  
Valantine walked over to Magnus pulling over another chair as he handed him his Invoice and Magnus made the transaction and provided his receipt and asked him if he would like a room while he waited.

Magnus had to make a call, there was too much going on and he shook his head, “No! I will head back and wait as I am supposed to be back in New York this evening.”

They were interrupted by the Prince who demanded Magnus had enough ‘items’ and surely could on-sell the deaf boy. Magnus refused as he smiled, “Are you kidding, he will earn me a lot of money and this little one needs a toy”

Valentine placated the Prince and assured him he would have what he wanted by the end of the day, asking him to be taken to a room, and Valentine would make the arrangements. The Prince agreed and walked off as Valentine sighed, “Royalty!”

Magnus ignored the comment and stood up, “Is there a driver available”  
Valentine nodded, “Yes, I will organize one for you now- It was a pleasure doing business with you. Until next time”

Valentine held out his hand and Magnus shook it wanting to sterilize it moments later. He stood up and pulled up Alexander's leash as Alexander replied, “No” believing any moment his men would come.

Valentine was surprised as Magnus leaned down grabbing his nose and pulling him up, “I said UP!”  
Alexander was on his feet and saw Magnus eyes light up as he pulled the leash and smiled, “You now, You remind me of one of my first, unfortunately, I had to give her a lobotomy-she lasted 4 months, now what was her name- That’s right, MARYSE!”


	3. OTG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Valentine manages to escape and Alexander and Magnus are forced to regroup and come up with another plan and this time there would be no going back nor any protection and all they would have is each other.

Alexander and Magnus were waiting for a car with Valentine meters from them.  
This was the last chance he would have and Magnus noticed him look towards Valentine and stiffen.

Magnus had to continue his cover as he gripped the leash tightly and pulled Alexander into him, grabbing him by the hair and whispering, “Don’t do it! Magnus Interpol!”  
Alexander whispered back, “No! Alexander FBI Who are you!”  
Magnus could not help but grin as he wrapped his hand around Alexander's head whispering, “Give you a hint starts with M!”

Alexander blushed slightly and whispered into Magnus's neck, “Magnus, Interpol!”  
Magnus moved his lips brushing against Alexander's ear,” Your not jjust a pretty face!”  
He felt Alexander catch his breath as he replied, “You think I’m pretty?”

They were interrupted by Valentine asking if everything was alright.

Magnus nodded, “Just setting some basic rules. We will discuss the others on the plane.” 

Alexander shook his head, “I can’t go on a plane! I don’t fly. I don’t do heights! I ..freak out”

Valentine stood in utter disbelief as the ‘item’ was 6ft 3 and solid as a rock.  
Valentine shook his head, “You are bullshitting me, look at you!”   
Magnus was confused, “How did you get here?”  
Alexander pointed to the back of the house, replying innocently, “Boat!”

Magnus was grateful for the information, so Valantine had a boat to escape in.   
He needed a diversion and change of plan and he needed one quickly hoping his new partner would pick up on it. 

Magnus pulled him by the leash and placed his hand on his face moving his finger slowly down Alexanders chest, “Imagine what it is going to be like as the plane starts to speed down the runway and the tires start lifting off the ground. The plane shudders and shakes uncontrollably as the engines roar , groaning as it lifts into nothing but air as it climbs higher and higher, your fingers clenched tightly into the arm rests..”

Alexander’s heart started beating faster at his touch as he landed on his knees having to quickly fight an impending ‘hard on’ as he crouched holding his chest, “Please don’t, I- I can’t breath”

Magnus ran his hand through Alexander's hair gripping it tightly,“ Nothing more than a little engine holding up a little bit of metal when the plane hits an air-pocket and drops 1000ft! WHOOSH…just like that!”  
Magnus snapped his fingers and Valantine jolted. 

Magnus was patting Alexander as he was pretending to have an anxiety attack smiling at Valentine, “Fear, there is nothing quite like it! We are going to have some fun!”

Valentine felt a slight bout of sympathy for the ‘item’ knowing what was in store for him he offered to get him some water and a strong sedative.

Magnus shook his head, “Oh I am sure we can find a distraction.”  
Valantine raised his eyebrow, “You don’t want him freaking out.”  
Magnus considered that “Very well, I will take it just in case.”

He looked at Alexander and grabbed his face staring at his bright Hazel eyes, “There are many forms of sedation!”

Valentine nodded preferring that to the drama of a refund asking them to wait as he left to organize it passing the Prince who stepped straight into a waiting car smirking at them as he left. 

Magnus pulled Alexander up ready to explain his plan when once again, things changed up.

Magnus and Alexander both heard the same sound and looked at each other as the whole mission and Magnus's new plan was about to go to shit.

Alexander's men were not going to be outdone by Interpol and though they followed orders canceling the raid, Victor Aldertree did not say they could not initiate an ‘extraction’ the minute the choppers came into sight the shooting started.

Alexander swung around running into the house forgetting he still had a collar on and Magnus had the leash firmly wrapped around his hand as he was pulled meters almost dislocating his shoulder and Alexander almost choked as the bounced back into each other with Magnus dropping the leash and the leash as Alexander started removing the collar. 

Two of Valantines men came out of a room with Alexander punching one and Magnus punching the other as they took their wallet’s and Alexander pushed the door open only to find the computer room. All information was being downloaded onto a memory card. Magnus riffled over the desk and had a list of names and payments, it wasn’t buyers, more like the staff as Alexander yelled, “Done! Let's go.”

They ran down a long corridor out towards the back yard and private jetty when Alexander stopped suddenly and Magnus crashed into the back of him.  
“Look”

Magnus saw the wires hanging out of the bottom of the washing machine as they both peered inside the barrel lifting a sheet to show a barrel full of explosives with a timer flashing red!

Magnus shoved the cane towards it as Alexander grabbed his hand and yelled, “FK run”  
They were almost to the Jetty as Alexander saw the boat already halfway up the river and Magnus was about to call Luke when they both dived for cover as the house exploded.

4 hours later, tired, hungry, cold, and covered in mud they were sitting in Luke’s office. 

Valantine had once gain escaped and the media were playing it as a drug bust gone wrong and Luke sat back in his chair staring at Magnus and Alexander when Alexander pulled out a computer memory stick handing it to Luke and they sat and watched. 

It was pretty tame for the most part with Alexander pointing to specific men and what they did as Magnus pointed out the buyers but not even they were ready for what they were about to see.

Alexander, Luke, and Magnus all realized why the Prince never returned with any ‘items’ as they watched Valentine hand him a young boy no older than 17 with a tanned complexion and blonde hair.  
The young boy seemed in awe of the Prince and happy to be there as the Prince seduced him. 

The boy seemed to be enjoying it at first, it was quite gentle and loving but as the intensity built the Prince became rougher and meaner and the boy was struggling to manage him. 

Magnus noticed Alexander started to lean forward watching intently as the Prince lifted the boy on top of him and with little care shoved him down onto his cock making him take it all. There was no sound but they could see tears streaming down the young boy's face as he tried to fight him.

This seemed to spur the Prince on as he smiled and moved one hand around the boy's neck while the other was stroking the young boys cock increasing in friction. His hand squeezing tighter and tighter around the boy's neck as the boy started to lose conscientiousness. 

Alexander spoke aloud directing his comments to the Prince, “No! Don’t do it!”

The Prince seemed to like it thrusting harder and harder watching the boy turning red and then blue.  
The boy looked like he knew exactly what was about to happen as he lurched back as ‘cum’ flew all over the Princes chest before his eyes rolled back into his head with only the white’s of his eyes showing as his arms started to weaken falling limp as the Prince kissed him on the mouth and then snapped his neck and the boy's body became instantly lifeless. 

That was not the worst of it. 

It did not stop the Prince as he started moaning and groaning releasing into the dead boy's ass and then fucked the dead boy's mouth continuing to have sex with the dead boy until he had enough.

When he was finished he then placed the boy on to the rug on the floor and rolled it up like carpet as if he had done it many times before.

They all sat and stared, speechless.

Luke turned it off and they all sat in silence. Luke thought he had seen everything.

Magnus kept seeing the smirk on the Prince's face from earlier when he was leaving.

Alexander had tears in his eyes as tough as he was, he had his limits and seeing that was something that you could not merely dismiss or blink and forget.  
Making matters worse they all knew the Prince was protected.

Alexander stood up from his chair, “Fucking Necro's-Excuse me!”  
He walked out and into the mens bathroom across the hall as he entered a cubicle wanting to throw up except he couldn’t on an empty stomach and he found himself sliding down leaning against the door wiping the tears from his face feeling guilt and rage. 

He had been within meters of both the Prince and Valentine earlier and should have just snapped both their necks as it would have been worth getting shot and dying for.

He looked up to the ceiling apologizing to the boy whose name he did not know and made a promise to himself to avenge the young boy's death. 

Magnus entered the bathroom locking the main door as he entered seeing the one cubicle door closed and Alexander sitting on the floor.   
He did not have to wonder what Alexander was thinking, he knew, as he sat down on the floor placing his head against the door and slid his fingers underneath without saying a word.

Alexander saw them as he wiped his tears surprised at the gesture nervously moving the tips of his fingers to just touching Magnus hand acknowledging the sentiment.  
Magnus felt the wet tips of his fingers and felt a sudden need to be closer and lifted himself over the wall.   
Alexander's voice was a mere whisper, “I would have opened the door!”   
Magnus placed his hand on Alexander chest, “I believe you did! Do not blame yourself. The Prince murdered him, not you, not me.”

Alexander nodded as he knew Magnus was right.   
Alexander stared at him, “Can I ask you something?”  
Magnus nodded, “ Go ahead”  
Alexander had so much he wanted to say, the words seem to crumple into a huge pile of shredded paper as he placed his hands around Magnus's face and kissed him on the lips. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking and his knees were struggling to remain straight.   
Magnus placed his hands around Alexander's neck his heart was beating fast, his hands were gripping tightly and he was grateful for the solid wall behind him as his tongue glided against Alexander's twirling around each other.  
Alexander was not slowing down as he sucked his tongue before lowering his hands down Magnus's arms and running his mouth across Magnus's neck as Magnus replied to his question with a low growl, “Yes!”

Alexanders squeezed his hand as his tongue and mouth gently moved around to his ear, “There’s something you should know, I have an abnormally high tolerance for pain and I can breath through my ears!”

Magnus groaned with delight as he whispered back as they started to grind against each other, “There is something you should know….The President is waiting!”

Alexander stopped and looked at him, “What?”  
Magnus nodded as Alexander smiled, “He can hold- This is much more important!”

There was a loud bang on the door and Magnus smiled, “Perhaps we could continue this conversation later”

Alexander nodded as Magnus opened the main door with Alexander now washing his face as Luke looked at him, “Are you ok”

Alexander nodded, “It has been a big day, sorry”

Luke patted him on the back, “No need to apologize, It ain’t over yet- “ Go ahead, Mr President!”

There would be not ‘joint mission ‘ between the FBI and Interpol. Alexander was transferred over to Interpol and Alexander had Magnus both negotiated for an ‘Off The Grid’ mission embedding themselves into the world of human trafficking keeping their cover. No longer were they to arrest and detain, they were now assassins and the President wanted Valentine and his buyer network ‘retired’ and Magnus and Alexander wanted the Prince added to the list but no one would sanction that so Valentine and ALL buyers were targets. It also meant that they were on their own with no protection.

The President agreed giving them what they wanted and Luke sat back looking at them, “You understand that you two are going to have to work very closely with each other- as we don’t know if Valentine is dead or alive or where he is you will have to maintain your cover.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes”  
Alexander nodded, “Very closely, as he has men and spies everywhere”  
Magnus nodded, “ I did pay a lot of money for you today”  
Alexander nodded, “You did!”  
Magnus grinned, “It would be a shame to have all our hard work go to waste”  
Alexander nodded, “Indeed, There is still so much to do!”  
Magnus smiled, “There is!”  
Luke looked at them both nodding, “Well, Good luck gentleman. I look forward to seeing you soon.”

Alexander and Magnus shook his hand and walked out into a lift and down into a basement walking through another two doors before exiting onto the street where they walked together picking up food and walking another two blocks to Magnus apartment stopping outside a boarded-up night club when Magnus grabbed Alexander by the arm. “Oh, I have a great idea!”

Magnus was going into the nightclub business with a twist. An elitist “Men's Club” It was perfect and Alexander agreed to take the contact details of the agent as the arrived in Magnus loft and they sat down to eat.

Magnus became slightly nervous, “There is one small detail that I think you should know”  
Alexander smiled, “What’s that?”  
Magnus was honest, “I have never had to prove myself as a buyer, my reputation has been enough. I have never ‘practiced’ my cover-nor have I had to ‘display’ it.”  
Alexander was surprised, “Really, because you are very good at it!”  
Magnus blushed, “Thank you, You make it very easy”  
Alexander blushed, “I will take that as a compliment. Don’t worry, Most of it will be online and anything else, well I can show you”,   
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “So you know all about it”  
Alexander smiled, “ Considering my cover of sex slave- Yes.”  
Magnus winked at him, “You make a great sex slave”  
Alexander blushed, “Thank you, You make it very easy”  
Magnus swallowed hard, “I will take that as a compliment.”

Alexander was inches from his lips, “If we are going to do this, we should probably get to know each other a little better!”  
Magnus's voice came out as a whisper, “I agree, what is your favorite color?”  
Alexander lips brushed against Magnus as he whispered, “Brown! Yours?”

Alexander was not making a comment about skin color, It was the beautiful brown eyes that had him captivated as Magnus could almost see his own reflection in Alexanders and gasped, “Hazel”

Alexander tilted Magnus head back into his shoulder as he kissed him slowly and gently running his warm hand down Magnus's chest over his stomach wrapping around to his thigh squeezing it gently as Magnus lifted enough for Alexander to slide his hand around grabbing his ass as Magnus melted into him and Alexander found his second wind. 

He lifted Magnus slightly laying him back onto a cushion as he continued to kiss him with both of them fully clothed as Alexander kissed his stomach working his way down to the button on Magnus pants.   
Magnus placed his hand over it as Alexander understood and respectfully continued rolling his tongue over his stomach working his way back up slowly towards Magnus's mouth when Magnus caught his lips and they kissed with Magnus rising up into him pushing himself against Alexander as Alexander moaned at the feeling of both their erections pressing against each other as Magnus pulled away, “Come with me”

Alexander smirked, “I’ll try!”

Magnus grinned and pushed him away holding his hand and leading him to the bathroom turning on the shower as they ripped each other's clothes off and once the water was adjusted Alexander took his time washing Magnus back kissing his neck as he placed his hard cock between Magnus legs moving it against Magnus balls as Magnus used his arms to steady himself against the shower wall as the hot water piped down on them. 

Magnus had his fair share of romantic shower interludes but this was different it was far more erotic than he had experienced and he found himself starting to move against him.

Magnus placed his head back into Alexander's shoulder as Alexander placed his lips in the nape of Magnus's neck as his hands washed Magnus's chest as Magnus sighed as Alexander could have washed him all night. Magnus grabbed the cloth from his hands and swung around staring at Alexander as he washed his chest.

Alexander bit his lip as Magnus rinsed the soap off and swung him around washing his back noticing the water starting to turn cold Alexander started to kiss him as he turned the taps off and they stepped out their tongues not wanting to separate as Magnus guided Alexander to the bed dripping wet.

The kiss was intensifying as Magnus pulled back, ‘Wait”  
Alexander stopped and Magnus rolled onto his stomach opening the top drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and some condoms as he started to laugh as Alexander was nipping his ass with his teeth and kissing sweet little kisses before Magnus stopped laughing and started moaning.

Alexander's tongue was flicking against his puckered tight hole and Magnus liked it. “Oh Fk, Alexander!!”

Alexander pushed his tongue further inside darting in and out watching as Magnus groaned starting to stroke himself as Alexander rolled him over and sucked on his throbbing cock which was already leaking pre-cum.

Alexander continued as he moved one finger into his ass slowly and gently as he felt the muscles start to relax as Magnus through his head back in ecstasy as his cock was hitting the back of Alexanders throat and Alexander inserted another finger as Magnus groaned glided his teeth up and down the head of Magnus cock as Magnus started to pant as Alexander’s lips clamped around his shaft as he Inserted another finger as Magnus started fucking them pushing into Alexanders mouth and then pushing back onto his fingers increasing his rhythm as he started to pant as Alexander lifted his free arm as Magnus grabbed it out of his hand and ripped it open moving his own hands to place it on him.

Alexander pushed himself in closer checking it was on correctly his mouth still sucking and licking, his three fingers not moving as Magnus moved slid up and down on them. He guided the head of his cock to his fingers and when Magnus pulled back again and went to slide back down Alexander pushed himself slowly as Magnus arched his back and unleashed hot cum down Alexanders throat as Alexander took the initial cum gulping it down before lifting his head as Magnus groaned “Oh Fk Yes!”

Alexander gave him what he wanted and it did not take long as Magnus was now ontop as Alexander riding him hard. Magnus noticed Alexander liked it when he dug his fingernails into his chest as he gripped both his nipples hard squeezing them as he groaned, “Cum for me pretty one”

Alexander bit his lip as his hands grabbed Magnus waist tightly as Magnus quicken the pace as Alexander rose to sit up with an almighty roar as he pulled Magnus into a hard passionate kiss panting and groaning in his mouth as he rocked backward and forwards biting him on the shoulder blade as Magnus was so turned on he came over both their stomachs as he held Alexander tightly as he rode out his orgasm before they both collapsed back on the bed unable to speak simply looking at each other smiling ass Alexander grinned, “ That was..amazing”

Alexander pulled him into a cuddle as Magnus smiled, “Can I ask you something”  
Alexander nodded, “Sure!”  
Magnus ran his hands threw Alexander's fringe as Alexander looked down waiting for him to speak when Magnus kissed him on the lips and he rolled over onto him as he moved his mouth up to Alexander's neck and Alexander whispered, “Yes!”

Magnus kissed him again and placed his head on his chest listening to his heart beating as Alexander ran his hand up and down Magnus's neck and Magnus fell asleep stretched out on top of him like a starfish purring like a kitten.

Alexander was tempted to wake Magnus up and tell him he loved him and whisk him away to the Swiss Alps or maybe Tokyo and let someone else catch the bad guys.   
As he watched him sleeping on top of him he could not imagine the thought of Magnus getting hurt and he had smiled to himself as he had definitely broken the golden rule of never sleeping with your partner.

He also knew Magnus wanted Valentine and the Prince just as badly as he did and hoped the mission would be over soon and then he could have a life. 

One that hopefully would include the beautiful man on top of him.

First things first, Kill Valentine and the others and plot something very special for the Prince.


	4. Dirty and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alexander take on the sex traffickers and they are winning the battle- But will they win the war?

Magnus and Alexander had spent weeks finalizing their mission down to every tiny detail.

Magnus looked at Alexander smiling handing him a glass of scotch to celebrate as he clinked his glass, “It is perfect!”  
Alexander took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table nodding, “It is not the only thing that is perfect!”  
Magnus blushed as Alexander wrapped his hands around Magnus's ass pinning his arms inside his own as he gently started kissing Magnus's neck as Magnus tried to pull back giggling and Alexanders hold became firmer as he whispered, “We should celebrate!”

Celebrate they did! Undressing each other as they banged into walls and furniture wrapped around each other having no idea where they were going as Alexander tipped over the couch due to his weight as Magnus quickly let go and now had Alexander's ass in perfect position grunting, “My turn!”  
Alexander moaned, “Yes Sir!”  
Magnus caught his breath sliding into him “I do like the sound of that!”

Alexander felt him kiss the middle of his lower back as his thrusts were quick and hard.  
Alexander moaned with delight feeling Magnus hands move up onto his shoulder blades as he slowly dug his fingernails straight down Alexanders back as he trailed with soft kisses.

Alexander started to groan and stroke himself and Magnus pulled Alexander’s hand away and leaning over him pounding into his ass as hard as he could as he leaned over and stroked Alexander as Alexander held onto the couch head down watching Magnus hand as Magnus hissed, “Cum for me Angel!”  
Alexander gritted his teeth as his body shook and his hot cum exploded all over the couch and Magnus hand, “Yes Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. FK Magnus!”

Magnus pulled back , his thrusts were fierce as he released into him holding inside of him filling his ass.  
Magnus leaned down and wrapped his arm around Alexanders chest squeezing his nipple as Alexander bit his lip and whispered, “Harder!”  
Magnus grunted, “Harder what?”  
He flicked his fingernail across it knowing it was so tender waiting for Alexanders plea which came in a growl, “Sirrrr!”

Magnus pinched his nipple hard and twisted it and Alexander's hands pushed up hard as Magnus grabbed a hand full of hair lifting him up sliding out of him and Alexander swung around and picked him up by the hips as they lowered onto the floor.  
Alexander rolled kisses all over Magnus's body. He grabbed his t-shirt and tied it around Magnus's face covering his eyes as Magnus's chest was heaving Alexander also reached for his jocks and leaned in kissing Magnus as he ran the cloth over Magnus's lips. 

Magnus took them in his mouth as Alexander bit his lip at the sight before him moving lower parting Magnus legs and went to work on his ass as Magnus started to move his hips. 

Alexander placed both of Magnus hands around his own cock watching as Magnus started to stroke himself as his tongue continued to play watching as Magnus strokes started to quicken. 

Alexander was almost ready himself as the sight of Magnus blindfolded and gagged jerking himself off made Alexander start to moan growling, “You are so beautiful! Don’t stop”  
Magnus felt Alexanders cock against his whole as Magnus was yelling through the cloth ‘Fuck me’  
Alexander entered Magnus slowly and hissed, “Yes Sir!”

Magnus spat out the gag and hissed, “Ooooh Alex-and-errrr”  
Alexander was quickening his strokes as he moaned, “ I love the taste of you, you taste like vanilla.”  
Magnus panted, “Sweetheart, there is nothing vanilla about this!”

Alexander held Magnus hips down as Magnus arched his back taking as much as he could as deep as he could as he clenched his muscles around Alexanders cock as Alexander through his head back and pounded into him gasping for air as they both exploded against each other gripping and thrusting as neither would let go as their bodies were spent and they were covered in sweat and cum as they both looked around the apartment smiling at the mess they had made before showering and going to bed curling up in each others arms their hands gently caressing the other drifting off to sleep as they had a big day tomorrow.

As far as the city knew it was the Head Quarters of a bunch of geologists making the paperwork and compliance easy as the clerk smiled and issued the certificate.

Alexander laughed, “Geologists”  
Magnus nodded, “ Trading in unique gemstones”

Alexander loved the idea and they jumped on the dark web and spread the word to selective members that Magnus already knew.

The old boarded up nightclub was untouched from the outside and entry was only via the laneway with high security.   
They had worked 18 hour days for weeks to get it ready and finally it was complete.

The foyer looked more like a glamorous hotel with a concierge desk placed strategical in the center.  
The foyer had a large chandelier as a centerpiece with a baby grand piano and chesterfield single and three-seater lounges placed to allow for privacy when required.  
There was a lift to another 2 floor’s which held small soundproof rooms that catered for more privacy with some set up for specific interests and kinks. 

Now all they needed was staff and buyers.

Alexander played driver as they hired a limousine and cruised for young boys already on the game working the streets offering them work at the club. These were not innocent boys they were street smart and savvy. Most of them were over age they just looked younger and that worked in their favor as they were the ones that were the most popular.

To the boys, It was somewhere safe with free medical and free food and they could work as much as they wanted. If you were there you were paid. 

They promoted the club through the dark web charging 200k membership which gave free access to everything including Drinks, food & young boys and Magnus and Alexander were surprised at the number of membership requests they received building a dossier on all of them with most being married businessmen and then there were the VIPs which were the targets of their mission. The major sex traffic ringleaders.

The club had opened and they were making obscene amounts of money. The boys on the floor could not be happier and everything was going fine.

Magnus had been contacted by a seller he knew through the web as Raj-Raj and invited him to the club to discuss the purchase of some ‘gems’  
Raj was important as Magnus needed Raj as a reference for business and Magnus invited him to the club to meet and discuss terms. Raj was delighted as Magnus offered him more than he actually wanted so he had no hesitation in spreading the word thanking High_Worlock publicly through the web which bought more business for Magnus.

The concierge who was ex-military and big and buff wearing only tight black pants and a bow tie approached, “Excuse me, Sir, your guests have arrived.”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you”

Alexander rolled into his lap snuggling up to his chest whispering, “This is it, baby.”  
Magnus nodded and leaned down kissing him on the mouth.

The ‘gems’ that Raj had delivered were all being fed pizza and soda while Raj was escorted to Magnus.

Magnus stood up and shook his hand welcoming him calling one boy over to give him a shoulder massage as another poured him a drink and leaned in between his legs and starting to suck Raj off as ordered.

Raj felt like he was in heaven as he looked over to Magnus believing he had finally made the big time divulging information and contacts as Magnus sat back and listened Alexander rolled himself into Magnus legs as he rubbed his face on Magnus pants and undid the button of his pants licking the top of Magnus cock.

Magnus could have stopped him easily but t felt so nice. 

Magnus hooked his feet around Alexanders neck resting his legs over his shoulders and played with his hair leaning down and whispering, “Just lick it” 

Raj was about to cum as Magnus looked at the boy and nodded, “swallow it”  
Raj grunted and sighed as the young man did exactly that and once Raj had regrouped Magnus took a sip of his drink and smiled, “Shall we go and complete our business?”  
Raj nodded, He had almost forgotten about the 800K he was about to receive in cash, “I must say I do enjoy doing business with you.”

Magnus smiled nodding, “You have provided some exquisite pieces”

It was game on as Magnus tapped Alexander on the head and Alexander pulled back instantly tucking Magnus cock back into his pants and doing up his button before rising to his feet and followed Magnus and Raj into Magnus office.

Raj sat at the coffee table as Alexander sat near a basket of sex toys pulling out a huge vibrator and placing it as Magnus's feet as Magnus smiled, “Soon”  
Alexander picked it up and put it in his mouth as he tapped his knee whispering, “push-push”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “Very well off you go! I will be in soon”

Raj raised his eyebrow as Magnus replied opening the safe, “It is his reward for being good. He likes having his head flushed while he fucks himself with the vibrator, but he can't reach the button.”

Raj nodded accepting it as an excuse as Magnus did make him slightly nervous, he had heard the stories from others.  
Magnus put the briefcase down and flicked the locks interrupted by Alexander raising his voice like an excited schoolboy, “Ready! Ready! Please Please”  
Magnus smiled, turning to Raj, “Another 6 months and he’ll be nothing more than a fuck doll. Excuse me for a moment. Please feel free to count it.”

Raj nodded as Magnus walked into the bathroom and closed the door as Alexander stuffed a towel underneath the door and turned the vibrator on groaning as Magnus flushed the toilet.

Raj shook his head whispering, "Sick fucks" as he opened the lid and saw the money before the fresh air had woke the stunned killer bees and Raj was now yelling and screaming as he was allergic to bees. He started running around the room trying to escape screaming ‘Help! Help”   
Alexander and Magnus made noises as if they were having sex repeatedly flushing the toilet as Alexander smiled, “Shouldn’t run , makes it worse”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Is that right?”  
All of a sudden they heard Raj coughing and then a thud.

Magnus placed a face net on and took a small smoke canister in his hand as Alexander smiled, “It suits you, you look as cute as a button”

Magnus sprayed him with smoke as Alexander grinned as Magnus went out looking at Raj and his now swollen face and tongue as a killer bee was sitting on it. Magnus sprayed puffs of smoke stunning the bees and went back into the bathroom removing the net as Alexander followed him back out and they lifted the top off Magnus's office desk and picked Raj up as Magnus grabbed his phone and wallet and placed him onto a hammock. They were just about to lower it when Magnus yelled, “Wait- Thumbprint required. Alexander grabbed Raj's hand and ran the print over as it opened up and Magnus changed the password to Raj666 and then they lowered it 12 feet, as if they were lowering a coffin into a container of dry ice and replaced the top of the desk as if nothing happened.

They made their way to the basement and using a hoist lifted the body out of the dry ice and swung it over to a industrial box crusher as Alexander smiled, “On the count of three”  
Magnus placed his hand on the big red button and Alexander placed it over the top as the countered to 3 and pushed it and the box crusher crushed Raj like glass.   
They raised it and lowered it several times and Raj looked more like parts of broken bathroom tiles placing it in a large thick plastic bag as Magnus placed the bag in the dumpster of the Thai restaurant on the corner and they stood and watched in the shadows as the bin was collected and Raj was driving off to the great garbage pit where he would rot - exactly where he belonged.

They walked back to where the boys were eating and they were put back into the van and taken to a camp 6 hours away. Clary received an anonymous tip-off and organized for them to be collected.

The night was not over yet as Magnus walked back into the main foyer and clapped his hands.  
“Gentleman, We have a birthday to celebrate.”  
Magnus called the boy by the black number painted on his arm. The boy stood before him unsure what would happen.   
Magnus circled him clicking his fingers and pointing at certain boys as they moved into position, pulling Alexander up and placing him behind the boy and the boy noticed him delighted at the thought that the mute slave boy known as Angel, was going to fuck him.

The guests all watched as Magnus had full control of everyone.

Magnus stood in front of him, “I believe you have a particular kink! Happy birthday.”

The boy was surprised and nervous as he was surrounded and the silence and anticipation already had him nervously excited.   
Magnus took his seat and yelled, “Now!”  
6 boys including Alexander all started biting him as Alexander bit him hard across the back of his neck and shoulders but his real job was holding the boy by the waist keeping him upright as the other 6 bit him hard leaving teeth marks all over his body. Magnus could hear the slapping of wet cocks and groans and moans by the other men watching as the boy was clearly enjoying it.

Magnus called another boy and told him to start sucking him off as Alexander pulled the boy next to him in front of him holding the bitten boys cheeks apart as the boy got the message and took over biting him on the back and started to fuck him as the others continued to bite as Alexander moved back to Magnus's legs and sat and watched as the boys continued until the birthday boy shook and shuddered and yelled with ecstasy thrashing as the others continued to hold him until he was spent and could not take anymore as he collapsed on the ground a mess and the boys stopped as Magnus stood up, “I did not say stop.”

The boys were now laying on the floor still biting him and did so for another ten minutes before the boys jacked off over him singing happy birthday. 

The club closed at 2 am and it wasn’t long before Magnus and Alexander returned to the loft exhausted.   
They had done it.   
They climbed into bed as Magnus smiled, “You know, if you did want to fk one of them I would understand”  
Alexander looked at him, “But I don’t”  
Magnus smiled, “But you could!”  
Alexander pulled him into his chest, “But I won’t”  
Magnus interlocked his fingers into Alexanders and Magnus could feel his breaths becoming shorter as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day Magnus was going through Raj's phone reading messages aloud. “Oh listen to this, I do business with Magnus now, he pays way better and the club is hot. I will on-sell yours for a cut. Magnus said only members are allowed- sorry”  
Magnus looked at Alexander, “I said no such thing Raj, I am disappointed you lied”,   
Alexander shook his head in disgust, “Shame on him”

They had been doing this for 6 months now and had managed to ‘retire’ 5 major sex traffickers all in different ways with none of them being traced back to the club or Magnus and Alexander.

The next one was different.  
Now it was time to catch a Prince.  
It was ‘Arian’ night and all the boys had blonde hair as they catered to the needs of the men they were getting paid to service.

The Prince was enjoying the attention of three when Magnus approached him and whispered, “I believe you have a particular interest that can be satisfied upstairs, would you like to follow me”

The Prince nodded as he kissed each boy goodbye and followed Magnus into the lift up to the second floor.

The Prince opened the door and stood in shock, “Oh my he is stunning.”  
Magnus had to admit, He had outdone himself.

There before them was a white-haired Alexander with blue contact lenses completely naked with a long white horse tail butt plug with his arms behind his back covered in white face powder with brushes of silver glitter.

The Prince nodded as Magnus smiled and gave him instructions to simply leave when he was done.

Magnus walked out locking the door and standing outside deciding to check his phone.  
Alexander smiled at the Prince as the Prince asked him to turn around and swish his tail from side to side.  
Alexander did as the Prince asked as the Prince ran his hand down Alexander's back and Alexander did everything he could to restrain himself from not killing him then and there.

The Prince undid his pants, “I do like a good ride. My beautiful white stallion”

Alexander walked up to him, “I believe we have a similar ‘kink’ “  
The Prince pulled back , “What?”  
Alexander unfolded his arms to show riders whip and an electrical anal probe asking, “How do you like to do it? I imagine you’re a traditional kind of guy. From one necro to another, I find taking one of my own the ultimate turn-on!”

The Prince shook his head, “ Thanks for the offer but I am not interested-I am leaving now. Don’t you know who I am!”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes, Do you know who I am?”

The Prince was scared he had never been in fear for his life like this before he didn’t know what to do as he tried to assert his authority, “I do not care!”  
Alexander smiled, “You should! Does the name Shadow_Hunter sound familiar?”

The Prince darted for the door as Alexander grabbed him around the chest putting him in a sleeper hold as the Prince started to fight him and tried to bite his arm as Alexander laughed, “Yes, that’s it- fight me! Oh, you will have to do better than that.”

The Prince went to punch him and Alexander was too quick as kicked the Prince in the back of the legs and he fell to the floor, yelling out, “Help, Help!”  
Alexander sat on the middle of his back facing his ass and pulled his pants down.

The Prince was trying to move, “You will never get away with this. You will be dead. Do you hear me-Dead!”  
Alexander parted his ass cheeks and took the syringe that was taped to the leg of the chair and squirted the solution into his ass.   
The Prince yelled, “What's that, What did you just do?”  
Alexander massaged the Prince's cheeks holding them closely together and did not say a word.

The Prince had tears in his eyes, “I can’t feel my legs”

Alexander did not say anything rolling him over and slapped his cock and the Prince couldn’t feel that either, It was as if his body was becoming completely paralyzed.

Alexander grabbed his arm lifting it and letting go. It was like jelly as he moved his hand away the Prince wanted to say, “You will never get away with this, I am a Prince, I am protected!”  
Instead, his tongue was numb and he couldn’t feel his mouth.

Alexander smiled as he ran his hand over the Prince's face. “Oh dear, I believe you are having a massive stroke which will result in you being nothing more than a lump of flesh. By the way, that look of fear in your eyes, Is the same one I saw when you strangled that boy at Valentine's auction. It did not turn me on then and does not turn me on now. Can you say sorry?”

The Prince opened his mouth but nothing came out as Alexander got up off of him and watched him laying there making his way to the door knocking as Magnus opened it up and entered.

Magnus turned and kissed Alexander on the lips in a passionate kiss as Alexander smiled, “Would Sir like to go for a ride?”  
Magnus took the riders whip in his hand and smiled, “ Perhaps after. The Prince does not look well”

Magnus left to inform his driver and security guard who was in the middle of fucking one of the young boys downstairs.

When the Prince's security guard rushed into the room Alexander sat with the Prince's head cradled in his lap giving him water which the Prince was choking on. The driver ran across to the Prince on the floor, “Shit what happened?”

Alexander looked worried and upset, “We were playing when suddenly he stopped and went a funny color I didn’t know what to do so I called Sir.”

Alexander wiped fake tears from his face, “Will he be alright”  
The driver checked his pulse, “Don’t worry son, You did the right thing. It's not your fault. We have to call an ambulance?”

Magnus looked at the security guard, “To here? Are you sure that is a good idea?”

The driver reconsidered, the Royal family did not need another scandal as Magnus helped the driver move him to the car and the driver took him straight to emergency telling them he was in the car heading to the airport when he suddenly took ill.

The medical staff treated him and within hours all news around the world centered on the Prince has had a massive stroke on the way to the airport and would be lucky to survive complicated by his other health conditions. 

The playboy Prince was a playboy no more and the Royal Family organized for him to be taken home to be nursed and three months later his carer had a surprise for him she smiled as she wiped the dribble from his mouth, “You are going to love it, the sun is out and it is a beautiful day.”

The lady placed a rug over him as she pushed him outside and started strolling through the beautiful garden speaking about flowers. She asked him to close his eyes as they came to the stables and when he opened his eyes there was a large white stallion with the most beautiful tail.

The shock was too much for the Prince and he had a major heart attack and died.

Alexander placed the paper down reading about the death of the Prince as he looked at Magnus, "So, Valentine"  
Magnus nodded, "Hmmm, I have got something different in mind"

Alexander smiled, "I like different"  
Magnus kissed him across the table, "I know you do!"


	5. City Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels are set in motion: Will they get there man? How will it all end?

Magnus was sitting on Alexander's lap sharing his toast as Alexander had one arm around his back and the other hand free. He looked at the reports and kissed Magnus on his strawberry jam lips adding, “So Topaz, The Den Master, once again tops the earnings”  
Magnus grinned, “I have to say, who knew torture and pain could be so profitable. The man is a professional. You know, after we kill Valentine, we could still run the club, As our own thing!”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Is that what you want to do?”

Magnus fed him another piece of toast as he smiled, “What? Play with my almost naked fuck doll all day watching gorgeous young men pleasure each other earning obscene amounts of money- Frankly, YES! ”  
Magnus stopped talking placing his head down as Alexander brushed his hand over his back knowing exactly what the issue was, “You feel guilty about retiring”  
Magnus sighed, “A little.”  
Alexander ran his other hand over his cheek and kissed him, “We cannot do it forever, Magnus. Let’s focus on getting Valentine and go from there.”  
Magnus nodded and kissed him back as Alexander had thrown his own words back at him.

Whenever one of them was struggling the other would instinctively counterbalance whether it was a gentle touch or some simple words, sometimes both and it was one of the things that kept them strong.

They had tried to lure Valentine out of hiding learning most of the ‘Gems’ purchased were coming from him one way or another. He was further down the food chain and had lost almost all credibility but he was still in business. 

Valentine was scrambling as everywhere he turned he was hearing the name, The Shadow Hunter. Others he used to deal with now had exclusive contracts with the Shadow Hunter and Valentine could get no more than 2k ahead forcing him to run meth on the side.

He decided something needed to be done and devised his own plan of how to get to the Shadow Hunter so he could take him out as he did not need the competition and wanted his buyers back. 

Magnus had kept using Raj's phone pretending to be Raj, keeping tabs on what others were doing.   
A message from Valentine appeared, “ I have a friend who works at Gems called Opal, He needs you to introduce him to Shadow_Hunter- I will do the rest. He has the 20 CDs you wanted.”

Jonathon, known as ‘Opal’, had been working for two weeks and Magnus really hadn’t paid him any mind at all. He seemed to fit in with everyone and the members enjoyed him.

Magnus hissed, “That little fuck!”  
Alexander looked at the message, “What do you want to do!”  
Magnus replied, “Well I don’t think Valentine wants to meet the Shadow Hunter to thank him. Let's fuck with his head a little shall we!”  
Alexander smiled, “What did you have in mind?”

It was the sly grin on Magnus's face and the glint in his eye that put a smile on Alexander's face as Magnus replied as Raj, “He knows him very well. We trade in Opal regularly. Didn’t you know?”

Alexander smiled, “That will send him ballistic”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes, I believe it will.”  
Alexander had his arms around Magnus's waist looking over his shoulder resting his chin on Magnus collarbone as he cuddled him, “I am not sure which one I love the most, the perfectly sly and evil you or the cute and completely adorable you!”  
Magnus blushed which did not happen very often.

Valentine could not believe it, he did not reply and did not like the thought of being double-crossed. It infuriated him wondering what the hell Jonathon was playing at. All he had to do was take a photo of the Shadow Hunter and Valentine would take it from there. Valentine had also specifically asked him if he had seen Raj and he lied stating no.   
He wondered whether Jonathon’s loyalty had finally been bought. 

Alexander and Magnus were both dressing as Alexander looked at him, “So what are you going to do with Opal?”  
Magnus slipped straight back into his cover, “Did I not state very clearly that I require only two things. A drug-free workplace and loyalty, You know how I feel about staff loyalty Angel! I think Topaz would enjoy the opportunity to showcase his many talents. We will use ‘Opal’ as bait to catch a bigger fish. That boy needs to learn to follow rules! Using my club for meth, little fuck.”

Alexander smiled, “Our Club”  
Magnus turned and nodded kissing him as he grabbed his wallet, “That’s what I said!”

Alexander flicked him on the ass with the towel and he took off out the room laughing,” To slow Shadow_Hunter!”  
Alexander yelled, “Don’t flirt with me, Magnus!”

They arrived at the club parking in the basement as Alexander took his shirt off as he fixed his collar and removed his jeans-wearing nothing else but a pair of tight-fitting shorts one size too small.

Magnus pushed the button on the lift and unlocked it kissing Alexander on the lips, “Have a good day Angel.”  
Alexander nodded, “You too. I hope my master is in a good mood today”  
The doors closed as Magnus added, “Sir is very upset!”  
Alexander licked his lips, “Turns me on a little”  
Magnus smiled, “You like it when I am angry?”  
Alexander smirked, “Only with other people!”

Magnus grinned as he squeezed his hand as the doors opened and Alexander and Magnus set up for the day.

The boys arrived with their normal smile which changed to fear instantly as they were ordered to sit their asses in the chairs.  
The boys noticed Angel sat with his knees up to his chest, his hands hugged his legs and he slowly started to rock.

Jonathon walked in signing in as Opal as Magnus had a blank look on his face clicking his fingers to the spare chairs, “Sit- Staff meeting”

Jonathon sat noticing the look of fear on the faces of the others and they were all unsure of what was going on. 

Magnus sat back in his chair, just staring at them as he stood up and cracked his fingers grabbing his cane as the boys saw Angel start to rock a little faster as he blurted out, “Bad! Bad!”

Magnus shot him a look of annoyance and Alexander put his head down.

Magnus folded his arms, “ Topaz, What happens when someone blatantly flouts the rules and disobeys orders?”  
Topaz raised his eyebrow, “ They should be punished, otherwise, how will they learn?”  
Magnus nodded, “ Indeed! ”

The boys were now really worried, all except one.

Magnus folded his arms, “I only had two rules. The first one, loyalty-to me, and all that is offered. The second- a drug-free house. Every one of you signed the agreement. Imagine my surprise to find that one of my VIP members is a target for assassination and one of my boys is a willing spy providing information. As if that wasn’t bad enough- They are also moving ‘meth’ in my house!”

All the boys were looking at each other as it was not them, all except one.

Magnus grabbed Jonathon's bag emptying the CDs and throwing the packets of meth that were inside them on the floor.

The boys were just as surprised, they had no idea.

Jonathon stood up, “You have no idea, Valentine has eyes everywhere. Who do you think the meth is for- one of your ‘VIPs’. Valentine will find the Shadow Hunter and take back what’s his. What are you going to do- you can’t touch me or you will suffer the same fate”

Magnus walked up to him staring at him as his wrist flicked so quickly no one saw it as he whacked him around the legs with his cane dropping him to the floor, “Don’t you DARE threaten me you little fuck!”

Topaz grabbed him placing his hand around Jonathon’s neck before turning him and interlocking his arms behind his back moving him closer to Magnus.   
Magnus waved his hand, “ Topaz! Get him out of my sight!”

Jonathon spat at Magnus collecting his face as everyone caught their breath.

Magnus now had his cane in Alexander's chest as he looked at him and shook his head, “NO!”

The boys had never seen Angel move so fast, his eyes turned almost back in anger his chest was heaving and the boys were watching wondering if ‘Sir’ still had control believing someone was about to die. They were witnessing why the Master of the house had the reputation he did.

Magnus looked Alexander in the eye and shook his head as Alexander wanted to punch Jonathon in the face as Magnus looked at him and placed his hand on Alexander's chest as Alexander calmed instantly and sat back down.

Jonathon laughed, “Stupid little fuck doll!”

Magnus smacked Jonathon in the head with cane knocking him unconscious, “What a splendid idea! Topaz, He is all yours- Do with him what you wish.”  
Topaz grinned with delight, “Thank you, Sir.”  
Magnus nodded, “Your welcome. I look forward to our play dates.”  
Alexander had to turn around to stop himself from laughing.

Magnus looked at the boys “Anyone else?”

They all shook their head as Magnus relaxed, “Good! Then let us put that ugly matter behind us and enjoy the rest of the day. And would someone get that shit up the floor and out of my house - NOW”

Two of the boys grabbed the packets and poured the contents down the sink ensuring they had a witness.

When Jonathon woke up not only did he have a slight lump on his head and a splitting headache but he was tied to some rack with rope, blindfolded, and gagged. Positioned as if he was laying on a bed.

Jonathon felt the hand of Topaz gliding all over his naked body and he was twisting and shifting with every unwelcome touch.

Topaz ran his hand over Jonathon's cock and up to his chest continuing up to his neck and ran them over his face as he spoke softly, “You will be my first! As such, you are very special, I am going to rename you Jewel and given the significant issues you have, I think it will be easier if we start from scratch. ”

A buzzing sound started and as much as Jonathon tried to fight it the next thing he knew his head was shaved and then his body was completely waxed including his eyebrows and then a sweet-scented oil rubbed all over his body while classical music played.

Jonathon was plotting his revenge confident that when he did not turn up for his meeting Valentine would come for him. 

Valentine waited for Jonathon in their usual place and he did not arrive. Valentine was sure Jonathon had betrayed him not only double-crossing him but now stealing as he really needed that money. He knew Raj had received the CDs as he had sent him a thank you message telling him he had given his friend a ‘donation’ for his children's charity, which was code for cash.  
He sent Raj another message asking if he had seen Opal today as he had an urgent message and Raj replied, “I am currently away on business and will not be back for several weeks”

Meanwhile, over the dark web, Valentine received a message from Shadow_Hunter, “High_Worlock referred me to you. I am looking for an experienced supplier-Interested?”  
Valentine couldn’t believe it, The High Worlock had come through and the Shadow Hunter was knocking on his door.   
His luck had finally changed.  
He waited an hour and replied, “Yes”  
An hour later Shadow_Hunter replied, “I will be in touch soon”

Magnus nodded “Hooked! now we just have to real him in”

Alexander and Magnus planned everything right down to the last detail as they always did.

Alexander had the plans laid out on the table at the loft.   
Magnus smiled, “ What happened to quick and simple?”  
Alexander‘s grin widened, “You inspired me with the whole fish analogy, Hooking him on and reeling him in.”  
Magnus nodded, “Hence the problem, Where are you going to source this most crucial aspect of your plan?”  
Alexander smiled, “I know people!”

It took 3 weeks before they were ready when the Shadow_Hunter had offered a meeting on neutral ground. Lunch at the club. Normally Valentine would have refused making his own arrangements, but he also wanted to check this place out and see if any of his other buyers were there and find that little fuck Jonathon that still owed him money for the meth. 

The night before the hit on Valentine Magnus was placing dinner on the table and noticed Alexander out on the balcony 100 miles away as Magnus walked out and placed his hand on his back, “Penny for your thoughts”

Alexander smiled, “Tomorrow it will be over, and then what? I don’t want to lose you”  
Magnus pulled him to the table, “Let's concentrate on tomorrow-Come on, dinner is getting cold!”  
Alexander's heart hit the pit of his stomach, that was not what he needed to hear. All his fears unwound in his chest as all he wanted to hear Magnus say was, ‘You won’t’

Magnus could see the despair and sadness in Alexander's face and he was going to surprise him tomorrow but decided he needed to reassure Alexander watching as he stared at the food.  
Alexander was no longer hungry expecting the next conversation to be,thanks, but no thanks, as Magnus walked up behind him placing one arm down across his chest, his lips kissing his cheek and the other hand holding two plane tickets to Tokyo, “It is possible in a city of approximately 40 million, but If you hold my hand, I promise I won’t let go and I can always sew those little name tags into your shirts.”

Alexander smiled pulling him down onto his lap, “I didn’t know you can sew”  
Magnus grinned, “We all have our secrets, Alexander! I don’t do sequence, they can be a bitch!”

Alexander kissed him, “Tokyo, sounds fun!”

After dinner they had a bath soaking until their skin wrinkled and the water turned cold discussing their holiday to Tokyo which was followed by an extension to Italy, Paris, Berlin, as Magnus added, “and I would also like to visit the ancient temple of Petra in Jordon.”

Two weeks had turned into 3 months and now they had something else to focus on as Alexander asked, “What happens if he doesn’t turn up or something goes wrong”  
Magnus shrugged, “If something goes wrong and he is still alive, we will have to leave anyway. If he does not turn up, well- That would be rude and we will have to reschedule.”

They fell asleep snuggled into one another knowing whatever happened they would be together.

Today was the day, They jumped out of bed like eager schoolboys joking and laughing getting ready for their day.  
Alexander smiled, “I think I’ll wear my black T-shirt today”  
Magnus replied, “Not for long”  
They both laughed as Alexander smiled, “I will miss Sir”  
Magnus ran his hand down Alexanders back, “You will always be my Angel”

Magnus wore his favorite suite and once again they were at the club as the boys walked in to get ready Magnus gave them each a 5k bonus.

Mid-morning was fairly casual as Topaz requested a meeting concerned that his ‘project’ was infatuated with whoever ‘Valentine’ was.

Magnus replied, “That is because he still has hope, that will change by the end of today.”

Magnus looked at Alexander, “I will return shortly”

Magnus returned an hour later taking his seat as Alexander whispered, “How did it go”  
Magnus nodded and smiled, “Done.”  
Alexander smiled, “Did you get what you wanted for it.”  
Magnus nodded, “ Yes, He drove a hard bargain. I managed to beat him down to a dollar.”

Magnus did not divulge his cover, he told Topaz he was going abroad to open another club and believed Topaz was best to take over ‘Gems’ as it was. He also told him he didn’t need the money and in fact, it would cause him issues with the IRS so Topaz was in effect doing him a favor.   
Topaz thought ‘Sir’ was crazy but saw the opportunity and agreed as Magnus told him he could refuse if he was not inclined Topaz wondered what the ramifications of that would be as no one ever said no and walked away with a smile.

The concierge approached, “Sir your guest is has arrived”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you, Could you bring an opened bottle of whiskey and escort him yourself”  
The concierge nodded, “Of course Sir” 

Both, Magnus and Alexanders stomach tightened as Alexander snuggled into his neck clenching onto his hand squeezing it adding, “Are you ready!”  
Magnus kissed him, “Yes”  
Magnus poured himself a quick shot of bourbon and handed one to Alexander before pouring himself another.

Alexander rolled off of him and down between his knees resting his head looking aimlessly around the room as Valentine approached.  
Magnus seemed very pleased to see him as he eagerly shook his hand, “I see you are having lunch with our mutual friend today”  
Valentine nodded, “Yes, Thank you for the referral”  
Magnus nodded and handed him a photo that was fake. It showed the Prince and the ‘former’ head of the FBI talking and shaking hands as Valentine nodded, not questioning the authenticity.

They were interrupted by another member who shook Valentine’s hand and welcomed him as Valentine relaxed, “I see you still have your item”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, He is perfect, I trialed a new technique and he has taken to it extremely well.   
I am deciding whether to turn him fully or keep him where he is, I enjoy his youthful enthusiasm and innocence.” 

Magnus pulled a red laser light pen out of his pocket tapping Alexander on the face, “What's your name”  
Alexander turned and looked up at him, “Angel”  
Magnus smiled running his hands on his hair, “ Look”  
Angel turned around and saw the light tapping his hand with it as if he was trying to catch it as Magnus smiled and Valentine could not wait to get out of there. He knew the boy who was strong and mouthy and 18 months later was now childlike and did not want to even think about what ‘new technique’ was used.

Magnus once again apologized for thinking Valentine had tried to kill him and Valentine admitted he had thought the same and he could understand why Magnus did what he did. It was all in the past and Valentine was being very amicable and friendly as this meeting was just as important to him.

Magnus saw him look around and asked, “Are you looking for something in particular?”   
Valentine was looking for Jonathon and shook his head, “No. You have a good set up here”  
Magnus nodded, “I did have to organize something very quickly after the raid.”  
Magnus received a call and answered it, “Yes, he is right here, you are on speaker”  
The voice on the other end was Topaz who pretended to be The Shadow Hunter, “My apologies, My flight was delayed, I will be another 40 minutes.”  
Valentine smiled, “Please, that is fine, these things happen”  
Magnus replied, “We will see you soon” Which was the only truth that had been spoken so far.

Magnus took a drink, “Come on, I’ll take you for a tour before lunch”  
Magnus held onto Alexander's leash as Magnus sighed, “We will have to take him with us, the last time I left him unsupervised it did not go well.”  
Valentine raised his eyebrow as Magnus started to talk about an anal probe and Valentine held up his hand, “Please- no need to explain”

Magnus showed him the private dining room, Introducing him to the concierge as well as a few other selective businessmen making their way to the second floor where the soundproof rooms were and the boys made serious money.

Then Magnus unlocked a red door which led into a room with a glass partition and drew back as did Valentine and Alexander at the sight before them.  
Magnus folded his arms, “I have an apprentice now.”

Alexander was also shocked at the change in Opal. He scoffed, “Bad! Bad!”  
Magnus ran his hand through his hair, “Yes he was very bad”

It took Valentine a moment to realize it was Jonathon and he looked shocked as Jonathon, no longer blindfolded but still gagged saw him and instantly his eyes changed from forlorn to hopeful believing finally Valentine had come for him and his suffering was over.  
Magnus looked agitated, “He seems to know you.”

Valentine saw the expression on Magnus's face and shook his head, “No. I think he is looking at you. What did he do?”  
Magnus replied, “ He tried to move meth through the club without permission and then threatened me. Little fuck, I was going to shoot him but my new apprentice needed a project. This will be his first mute eunuch. Quite exciting really. I feel quite paternal.”

Valentine shuddered at the thought remembering very quickly how sadistic Magnus could be.

Magnus ruffled Alexanders hair, ‘Look, when he is all better you will have a friend to play with”

Alexander pretended to be excited and waved enthusiastically as Valentine smiled making a crack about opening a child care center as Magnus's eyes lit up, “For fuck dolls while their daddy’s and masters are working, That is brilliant! We should do that!”  
Valentine laughed and said, “You are serious”  
Magnus nodded, “Think about it!”  
Magnus tapped on the glass with the cane and Topaz walked out as Magnus added, “How is he doing”  
Topaz nodded, “Well. He thinks someone is coming to save him”  
Magnus nodded, “They often do.”  
Topaz walked back in and then branded him with a T on his chest as Jonathon passed out and Valentine turned and walked away knowing he would never see Jonathon again or his money.

Magnus stood at the lift door, “I might as well show you how it works .”

They entered the lift and went down to the basement as Magnus explained how it worked and that they could move 25 a day. 

Magnus looked at his watch, “Oh, let us head back for a drink before lunch”

Valentine nodded as Magnus pressed the button of the lift and the doors opened with Magnus holding the door as Valentine stepped in and Alexander took off reefing Magnus with him as he yelled “KITTY CAT!”

The doors shut closed as Alexander scaled up to a pipe and pulled back a lever as Magnus locked the lift and yelled through the door. “Just hit the red button, the doors will open.”

Valentine did and a hatch from above released with water pouring in.

Valentine yelled, “What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK! FUCKKKKK”  
At first, Valentine thought it was just water until he felt thuds hit him and realized they were fish, but not just any old fish as they ate through his clothes ripping at his head and hands and they flowed out of the pipe in the roof one latching onto his hand another to his ear. He tried to stomp on them but now they were swimming in a foot of water and more kept coming.

They were not that big but they had razor-sharp teeth and the water below his knees was starting to turn red with his own blood.   
He often thought that when he died it would either be at the hand of a gun or a car accident, Never once did he think he would die in 3 feet of water eaten alive by piranhas in the lift of a gay whore house in New York.

They could hear him banging against the walls and swearing and yelling and then a high pitched shrill over the water that poured in from the diverted fire system as the pumps kicked in.

Alexander leaned against the door, “I know your busy but I wanted to say thank you, Had you not bought us together none of this would be possible and I would not have found the love of my life. ”

Magnus smiled, “Credit where credit is due. You are right my gorgeous Shadow Hunter. Sadly, one good deed does not replace the thousands of bad ones and as the fish chew your cock off and make their way thru your ass, that young boy you fed to the Prince as well as all the others, will not have died in vain.”

Sadly Valentine did not hear any of it, he was already dead. 

Magnus looked worried, “What happens if it hasn’t worked?”  
Alexander smiled, “ It will work.”

The water had stopped and they waited another 15 minutes before undoing the doors and Magnus and Alexander stood smiling.

Piranhas were latched onto bone revealing nothing more than a clean skeleton with a silver Rolex watch attached to his wrist and a chain now sitting against bone.

They stood staring at it before they both turned to each other. Magnus smiled, “I wonder what he was thinking”  
Alexander smiled, “ Fuck! I would imagine”  
Magnus smiled, “We did it”  
Alexander nodded, “We did !”

They removed the fish as most of them were dead or now gasping for air as they carefully shoveled them into a bag and into a bin outside with the remnants of bits of material from Valentine's clothes.  
Magnus wiped the lift over ensuring there was no sign of water and the lift still operated as Alexander was dismantling the pipe he had rigged ensuring the system went back to its original purpose. 

They took the skeleton back to Magnus office as Magnus placed the hand with the watch in a perspex clear container and wrapped it as a present sending it by courier to Luke and they popped a bottle of champagne to celebrate. 

They had one more thing to do before they left and that was theme night.  
The boys got into the spirit as Magnus declared it ‘City of Angels’ night and the boys all wore white angel wings.

Magnus walked out wearing a gold and black tiger-striped cloth around his waist with large black fake wings strapped to his back and a black with gold-trimmed masquerade mask and there was not one in the room that did not catch their breath as they had never seen him like that before with one of the boys sighing, “Fk that’s hot!”

That was until Angel stepped out.  
He was painted in gold, his black hair thickly streaked in gold with huge gold wings wearing a gold collar with the gold leash and nothing else.

Alexander stood there as Magnus ran over his chest with a black feather as they all watched his huge gold rod rise as Magnus kissed him and moved his hands over him. him. Alexander could hear the slurping of mouths around cocks.  
Magnus placed him on all fours as he started to fuck him nice and slow as his shoulders flexed so did his wings as Alexander started to moan as Magnus started to quicken his thrusts.  
A few of the boys had paired up around them putting on a show of their own as Magnus intensified his strokes groaning as Alexander yelled pushing back as Magnus cum flew up into his ass as they heard the groans and moans of others around them as Magnus lifted Alexander by the hair and pulled him back kissing him on the lips and then removed the collar from his neck and tossed it on the floor which had significant meaning as the others saw that as the master giving his slave freedom.  
And if he was free he was available.

Magnus whispered into his neck, “Let's show them all what they are so desperate to see”

Magnus placed his hand up and declared loudly, “You are now to be known as Alexander, You are free to do whatever you desire.”

Magnus pulled him up onto his feet as Alexander looked around the room and then at Magnus shifting his shoulders snapping the small staples that held them pinned as his wings flew open and he cupped his hands around Magnus face pulling him into a long slow kiss placing Magnus arms around his neck picked him up cradling his master's ass in his hands as he turned to front the audience pulling Magnus ass cheeks apart as there was not one in the room who didn’t want to slip there cock into either of them.

Alexanders cock started to slip between Magnus's legs as Topaz offered himself as a tabletop bending at the waist knowing he could hold the weight  
Alexander was grateful and would have to thank him later as Magnus was aware he was there and leaned back arching his back as Alexander held him by the ankles and tongue fucked his ass as Magnus moaned his wings spread out as he looked upside down at the cocks and hands working away in the crowd.   
Alexander guided himself into his lover and it wasn’t long before Magnus started to growl and hiss telling him to cum inside him as he worked his own cock. Alexander pulled out and swung him around to face everyone as he took him from behind one hand stroking him as he restrained him with the other and pounded against his prostrate sucking on his neck as Magnus moaned and groaned his ass tightened around his cock and Alexanders hand tightened around his cock as Alexander whispered, “Oh fuck Yes. I am going to fill your beautiful ass.”  
Magnus tightened as Alexander swung back as Magnus yelled, “CUM for me..”  
Alexander threw back his head forward and then back and yelled, “Yesssss Sir”

Magnus shook as he felt his ass filling with cum as he shot his load as Alexander ensured it met some of the faces of the boys who were fucking on the floor in front of them.

As they both shook and shuddered their wings moved with there shoulders and looked as if they were flying and they slowed down and the room was filled with groans and moans with everyone covered in cum.  
Alexander pulled out of Magnus and still entwined turned and kissed him licking the cum off his hand as Magnus was still recovering as Alexander also licked the cum from his cock.

They went back to Magnus office and showered having created a mass orgy downstairs with neither one of them wishing to participate.  
Alexander started to yawn.  
Magnus smiled, “Are you tired, my love”  
Alexander nodded, “Just a little. It has been a big day.”

Magnus nodded as the reality of what they had accomplished finally hit them as they rested back on the couch as Alexander rubbed Magnus's feet.

As the night came to an end, Magnus and Alexander left without saying a word to anyone except Topaz. 

6 weeks later Clary walked into Luke's office smiling as Luke sat relieved, “So, It was definitely Valentine?”  
Clary smiled, “Aha!”  
Luke looked at her, “Any idea on the cause of death?”  
Clary nodded, “Aha. But you are not going to believe it!”  
Clary handed him the report and Luke shook his head, “Are they sure! It's impossible”  
Clary raised her eyebrow as Luke nodded, “and therefore…that is exactly what has happened.” 

Magnus and Alexander returned to New York after 12 months wearing matching ring band tattoos having married in Bali.

They only visited the club once as now it had changed and was not the same. There were beautiful women with huge cocks added to the staffing arrangements and Magnus and Alexander walked through saying hello to those they knew as word quickly spread “Sir’ was back.

They were directed to Topaz who had Jonathon sitting between his legs riding a 12-inch dildo. This one did not have a bell it had an electric pulse and Topaz was increasing the pulse the further Jonathon lowered. Jonathon smiled revealing no teeth and no tongue as Alexander whispered, “Fk, he really did it.”  
Magnus was thinking the same as they watched Topaz stroke his hair telling him he was a good boy and asked him if he wanted his daddy.   
Jonathon smiled nodding as Topaz handed him Valentine's skull and he started to place it on his cock pushing the skull on and off as if it were a sex toy as Topaz increased the electric pulses pushing Jonathon's shoulders down until he reached his head back, his body started to shake and he made squeaky noises as he came inside the skull just like his master told him to.

They only stayed for an hour and left with Topaz inviting them back, but they never returned. 

Often they would walk past the building with the knowledge of the secret that laid inside but they never saw anyone of them again.

Magnus was sitting in the loft reading out a letter, “Oh Alexander, I am afraid our marriage is not considered legal here.”

Alexander looked at him, “Really, I find that hard to believe. That witch doctor seemed legit”  
Magnus smiled, “ You just can’t trust anyone anymore”  
Alexander hugged him, “ I don’t suppose we could get a refund”  
Magnus sighed, “I doubt it, that’s 3 mango’s and 25 US dollars we will never get back!”

Alexander sat down, “So what the fuck do we do now!”  
Magnus placed his legs across Alexander's lap. “I have no idea!”


End file.
